Yandere Simulator Wiki:History
History Early Wiki (2015) On March 13th 2015 Ekhinyu founded the wiki, on the same day he created the pages Yandere-chan, Senpai, and Personas. Jackboog21 became Admin in May 2015 after having created Template:Infobox student, and Bureaucrat in June 2015 upon request in order to promote new staff. After becoming Admin, Jackboog21 established promotion rules for staff. DesertFokxtrot became the first person elected to staff, becoming a Rollback. On July 1st 2015, YandereDev joined the wiki. In September 2015 Ekhinyu resigned amid the controversy of promoting his "sister" to Bureaucrat, which went against the established rules of promotion. Pre-Councils (2016-Early 2018) From 2016 to early 2018 authority over the wiki mainly fell upon Jackboog21. On March 5th 2016, YandereDev wrote the wiki a new description for the main page. On May 22nd 2016, the Helper rank was created. The first 2 to hold the position were Travid117 and Grapeleaf Skeletonizer. In January 2017 the Head of Rank positions were created. Around March 2017 the Admin and Bureaucrat ranks were separated into 2 ranks. Prior to this the position of Bureaucrat was a sub-rank of Admin. On January 12th 2018 Jackboog21 called the next 2 highest ranked members (the Head Content Mod, and Head Discussion Mod) to meet with him to discuss the creation of a council system. After some debate the first draft of the system was created. By the 19th the system was finalized and adopted. 1st Council of Administration The 1st Council of Administration held it's first meeting on January 20th 2018. As was decided when creating the system, the Council of Administration was pre-set to vote on it's own fate in April 2018. The Council voted to keep the council system. During the October 2018 meeting the Council approved of a suspension policy and suspended the council. The newly adopted suspension policy delegated more power to the Head Bureaucrat; Jackboog21, and expanded the COTP's own power to work as a check on the Head Bureaucrat's power. The suspension only lasted from the rest of October and all of November. Some important votes done by the 1st COA include; *Emergency meetings *COA & COTP suspension procedures *No necroposting 2nd Council of Administration The 2nd Council of Administration held it's first meeting on December 3rd 2018. During the December 2018 meeting, the council adopted a Discord server and put it into Private Beta. During the January 2018 meeting, the council passed some improvements and ended with making the server public. In March 2018 the council voted to ban users under the age of 13 from the Discord. This was followed by the establishment of the committee system. The first committee to be created was the Age Investigation Committee, created to investigate if a user was underage on the Discord. Shortly after the creation of the Age Investigation Committee, the first ever Emergency Meeting was called to depose the recently picked Senior Chairman. During the September 2019 meeting, the council voted to adopt a Minecraft server and placed it in Private Beta. Some important votes done by the 2nd COA include; *Council numbering *Adoption of the Discord *Deputies *Committee system *Adoption of the Minecraft server. Subpages Former Staff Please see Yandere Simulator Wiki:History/Staff for details on former staff members. Promotions Please see Yandere Simulator Wiki:History/Promotions for details on promotion history. COTP Shutdowns Please see Yandere Simulator Wiki:History/Shutdowns for details on COTP Shutdowns. Council Suspensions Please see Yandere Simulator Wiki:History/Suspensions for details on council suspensions. Global Meeting Attendance Please see Yandere Simulator Wiki:History/GlobalMeetings for details on Global Staff Meeting attendance. Bureaucratic History Please see Yandere Simulator Wiki:History/BureaucraticHistory for details on Head Bureaucratic Powers such as orders and policy holds.